


当你对象邀请你看录像的时候你在干什么

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [110]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul 无差现背，沙雕小情侣的沙雕小故事。灵感源自RM官方训练视频。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	当你对象邀请你看录像的时候你在干什么

如果说要求一个西班牙人准时到场是要了他的命，那么要求一个西班牙人在早上七点准时到场，无疑是连下辈子的命也一起要了。

这就是Raul现在的感受，他担心他可能下一秒就因为缺乏睡眠而晕过去。

从Raul出现在训练基地开始，便一个哈欠接着一个哈欠，尽管他都用胳膊装模作样地遮掩了一下，但大家还是多少注意到了，今天的队长似乎格外疲倦。

教练说话的时候，Raul悄悄地移到了队伍最边缘，这个位置方便他开小差。他上下眼皮直打架，仿佛随时能站着睡着。

困得不行的Raul没有听到教练那句“那就这样，队长先带队跑圈去”，等他被Guti用胳膊肘捣醒，才发现训练场上的人都在看他。

“怎、怎么了？”

“清醒一点，”Guti小声地提醒他：“教练让你带队跑圈。”

Raul哦了一声，不好意思的笑了笑，转身开始跑步了。他出人意料的没有和队友们一边聊天一边跑步，而是一个人跑在最前面，手缩在略长的袖子里，步子显得有些拖沓。

Guti的好队友兼狐朋狗友Ramos很快嗅到了八卦的味道。他悄咪咪地跑到了Guti旁边，贼兮兮的问道：“队长今天怎么回事？好像很困啊。”

“你为什么来问我......”

“别装了，”他撞了撞Guti的肩膀，说：“我看见你俩今早一起来的，坐同一辆车。说吧，你俩昨晚干嘛了？”

金发的队副瞥了他一眼，Ramos敏锐地注意到了他眼下的黑眼圈，心下不由得有些奇怪，这怎么还能两人同时萎靡不振了？

“你....你们换着搞啊？”

Guti不知道是没明白他说的意思，还是压根就不想理他，翻了一个白眼，说：“我现在没劲跟你解释...我没吃早饭，饿死了。”

Guti很少不吃早饭就来训练，被队里的营养师知道，会打爆他脑袋。可是今天真的是事发有因，否则他也不想饿着肚子跑步。

好不容易挨到中午，Guti第一个冲向餐厅，盛了一大盘食物，坐在位子上狼吞虎咽起来。

Raul坐在他旁边，用刀叉慢慢地切着肉块，那有气无力的动作预示着他仍然没有清醒。他吸了吸鼻子，又打了一个哈欠。

在他打哈欠的空当，Guti顺手从眼前的盘子里拿了一块面包。

Raul打完哈欠，继续盯着桌子发呆，手上机械地进行着摩擦肉块和蔬菜的动作。

五分钟后，他突然问Guti：“你吃了我的面包？”

他的面包，Guti想，他的面包，早已经进了自己的肚子，连渣都不剩了。

“呃....我看你半天没动，”Guti尴尬地回答：“我以为你不吃了....”

Raul脸上露出了一丝委屈的神色，他恨恨地瞪了Guti一眼，端着盘子重新去拿面包了。

Ramos瞄准机会，一个箭步冲上来，稳稳落座。

“我快好奇死了，你俩到底玩多大的。”

“你好奇心不这么重会死啊？”Guti蔫蔫地说，往Raul的方向望了一眼，卷发的队长身形有点摇晃。

“昨晚你俩是在一起吗？”

Guti点头：“是的，在他家。”

“Wow，你们干什么了？”

Guti面无表情地回答：“看录像。”

Ramos的眼中冒出了兴奋的光彩，这个世界上有哪个西班牙人不爱听八卦呢？尤其是这种劲爆八卦，他转头就能把Guti卖的一干二净，前提是他有卖点。

但是众所周知，“看录像”在他们这个年纪的球员圈子里，基本可以和双人运动划等号了，毕竟不会真的有人能在欣赏一部簧片后毫无反应吧？

Guti当然看到Ramos两眼冒光了，实际上他在听到Raul的邀请时，也是两眼冒光，把头点成了小鸡啄米。

尽管后天就是和巴萨的德比了，但是——谁他妈管呢？比赛重要还是对象重要？

Guti当晚就“全副武装”的屁颠屁颠来到了Raul的家中。

队长的家里很干净，朴素的装修搭配简洁的家具，让人一看就直呼戒色老手。但Guti依然兴致勃勃，他被Raul按在了沙发上。

“我们看什么呀？”

其实他并不在乎他们看什么，只是礼貌性地问一句。

Raul心情颇好地打开电视，放入光盘。

五秒钟后，屏幕上出现了比赛画面。Guti定睛一看，左上角写着“巴萨战术大全”。

他懵了。

现在簧片片头都这么......人性化吗？

然而事实证明，这并不是片头，Raul也不只有一部战术解析，他拿来了所有教练发给他们的视频，配上近二十年德比比赛录像，准备好好研究一番。

Guti彻底石化了。他颤抖着嘴唇问：“这....这是什么意思？”

Raul好心的担当起了解说：“意思就是你防守这名球员的时候，不能冒然上抢，要且战且退，等队友到位协助你，因为他的特点....”

Guti哪里还听得进去什么协防不协防的，他的“装备”正在他的随身背包里哭泣呢！连同他的心一起哭出了苏伊士大运河。

听到这里，Ramos不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“不是吧，真就....真就看录像呗？”

Guti悲痛欲绝地说：“我们看到了凌晨三点，我实在顶不住了，就去睡觉了。”

“那他呢？”

“我他妈怎么知道....我记得我进房间前，他还在看什么战术演进的纪录片.....”

Guti觉得Raul倒也没有整晚没睡，因为他早上起来后 发现Raul缩在沙发上睡着了。但他是整夜未合眼，试问谁寂寞地躺在对象美丽的双人床上，能睡得安稳呢？

Ramos还想再吐槽什么，忽然看到Raul回来了，他想了两秒，蹭的一下站起来，拔腿就跑。

“站住。”Raul在身后喊住他。

Ramos冷汗直流，机械地转过身，摆出一个讨好的笑脸。

“你今晚有空吗？有空的话来我家看录像。”

Ramos发誓，他绝对听到Guti幸灾乐祸地笑了一声。

“啊这....其实.....”Ramos张口就来，撒谎不打草稿：“其实我和健身教练约好了，今晚一对一教学.....”

Raul看上去挺失望的，他叹了一口气：“好吧，那就算了，不过我提醒你，身体素质固然重要，但仅凭身体，是防不住罗纳尔迪尼奥的。”

Ramos在心里把一口老血吐到了天花板上。他敢怒不敢言。

狐朋狗友落荒而逃后，Raul重新坐到了Guti旁边，Guti发现他的盘子里干干净净的。

“怎么，你不吃了？”

“不吃了，我看了一圈，没有想吃的了，”Raul耸耸肩膀：“你吃完了没？”

金发的队副有种非常不好的预感，他本能地想说没有，老子还饿着呢。但是Raul没有给他这个机会，他看Guti吃的也差不多了，直接抽走了他的盘子。

“吃完了就来陪我加练吧，我今天一下午都没事。”

淡定地抛下这一句的Raul离开了餐厅，背影是如此高贵优雅，一看就是一位为球队成绩严于律己、以身作则的好队长。

Raul只是困倦。

Guti却觉得自己命不久矣。

他也敢怒不敢言。

END


End file.
